The VampireHunter
by lydie14
Summary: Dean and Sam have always crossed what they've had to kill. But what happens when they meet someone just like them, but with the blood to kill? Their called Vampire-Hunters.


**The Vampire-Hunter**

_The bravest are surely those who have the clearest vision of what is before them, glory and danger alike, and yet notwithstanding, go out and meet it._

_**- Thucydides**_

**Prologue.**

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Sam jumped up to the reaction of being hit in the back by a hardcover book named _'The History of Demons.'_

"Its 8AM, most normal people are usually up by 7." Dean answered, staring at the screen of his laptop.

"Yeah, you can talk. I'm usually the one to get you up by 9." Sam jumped off the bed and grabbed his mobile resting on the table where Dean was sitting with his laptop. He flipped it open, then in sudden realisation, he raised his eyebrows.  
"So, what's the reason for _you _being up so early?"

_Silence._

"DEAN!"

Dean looked up at Sam. "Hey, no need to get fiesty lil brother!"

Sam didnt change his expression. "What were you doing last night?" He said more briskly.

Dean smirked. "Nothing you wanna know."

Sam hesitated. "Fucking hell. Can you ever control your sexual urges?"

"Hey, I never said anything about having sex last night!" Dean said almost instantly. He leant back on his chair and stroked his stubble on his chin. "Although, I could've if I wanted to."

Sam raised one of his eyebrows in disbelief. "So if you weren't having sex, what _were_ you doing?"

Dean leant forward and looked at his computer again. "Nothing you need to know. Now shut your desperate trap, I have an incident for us to investigate."

Reluctantly, Sam nodded for Dean to go on.  
"There's been a series of 3 vicious attacks in Sioux Falls, South Dakota in the past 2 weeks. Victims have been found with severe bite marks."

"So, maybe its a killer who likes to bite..."

"Sam, that's the stupidest thing i've ever heard you say." Dean looked up at his brother with a look of disbelief, then continued. "The bite marks have been on the neck on each victim."

Sam opened his mouth as in recognization. "Oh, Vampires."

Dean mimicked Sam by doing the same facial expression. "Uh, yeah."

"Hmm, South Dakota eh?" Sam said, thinking as he walked to stand beside Dean. He bent over to look at the story on the laptop closely. "Doesn't seem like such a place for a pack of Vampires to be feeding off people."

"It doesnt really matter, does it?" Dean said, looking at Sam who was leaning over Dean.  
"And can you put a shirt on, Mr. Manwhore?"

Sam looked at Dean, not moving from his position. "Oh, don't you like my perfectly toned chest, and sexy abs?"

"Yeah super sexy. You're making me hard just looking at you." Dean smiled fakely, as he pushed Sam, who fell to the ground and landed hard on his back. "Fuck off you incestor!"

* * *

It was 9PM, a quiet night at Otoole's Bar in Sioux Falls. A young woman, around 19, was sitting with a slightly older man. Nothing looked alike between the man and woman, he had a big build, blonde ruffled hair and bright green eyes, and she was slim, with long, straight black hair and deep blue eyes. The only thing that made them look the least bit similar was their glittering, pale skin, that was beaming off the outdoor lights of the bar.

The man had a beer and his hands, while the young woman was playing with a glass of vodka straight. Neither was very interested in their drinks before them, since they didnt eat, nor drink. It was only there for the one reason to look like everyone else. To seem normal.

There was a silence between them, as they both continued to stare at their drinks blankly. Then the man spoke.

"I have to leave."

_Silence._

The young woman finally broke her stare with her glass of vodka and looked up at the man. "Damon, no you can't -"  
"It's unsafe for me to be here, for your sake. If they see you with me, they'll kill you."

"I know, but they'll find me here. It's been all over the paper, people have been killed!"

Damon placed a hand on the young womans leg. "Aaliyah, they don't know you're one of us all, yet. You need to go with them. Hide until they find you. Join their pack. Whatever means necessary for you to live. I'll come back for you, once i get Terrin and kill him."

Aaliyah sighed. "Damon, you can't do this alone. Terrin's very strong. You'll die. At least let me come with you and -"  
"No! We've talked through this several times before, this is out of the option! I've been a Vampire for much longer than you have, I know Terrin more than you do. I know how to trap him. Trust me on this."

Aaliyah looked down, tears forming in her eyes. Damon lifted her chin up with his hands. "Come on, Aaliyah. You're my best friend. What would Eli have wanted you to do? He would've wanted you to stay as safe as you can. And this is the only way."

Aaliyah nodded. "Ok."

Damon smiled. "Thank you, Aaliyah."

"But you have to promise -"

Damon grabbed Aaliyah mid-sentence, and ducked under the table they were sitting at.  
He whispered in her ear, "Aaliyah, listen to me very carefully. There's hunters 2 miles from here, I can sense them. They'll try to catch us. I'm leaving now. You have to stay near alot of people, don't run anywhere or they'll find you. Just do it, ok?"

Aaliyah nodded, fear showing all over her face. She never understood how she couldn't sense trouble coming, but Damon always could. Maybe it was because she had only been a vampire for a few years, and Damon had been one for hundreds of years.

Damon kissed her on the cheek. "Stay safe."

And in a second he was gone. Aaliyah stood up and walked into the bar. She sat on the nearest stool, and looked around at all the people. It was getting busier the later it was getting, and Aaliyah hated crowded places. But she had to do what Damon had told her. He was a smarter, more experienced vampire than she was, and he knew what he was doing.

A man around his mid to late 20's sat down next to Aaliyah. He had both short brown hair and brown eyes, and a very alluring smile. Nearly as alluring as hers, and every other Vampire's.  
"Hey, I saw you sitting there all alone and I thought I'd keep you some company." He said in a friendly manner.

Aaliyah smiled. "Thanks, i need some."

"You want a drink? I'll pay for you."

"Ok"

The man raised his hand for the bartenders attention. The bartender approached them. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Two beers" The man said, as the bartender nodded.

The bartender grabbed two empty glasses and filled it with beer, passing it to the man and taking his money.

He passed Aaliyah a beer as he took a massive sip of his. "Thanks" Aaliyah said, and she politely took a sip of the beer she was given.

There was a short silence as the man skulled the rest of his beer down. Aaliyah broke the silence by introducing herself. "Sorry, i forgot to tell you my name. I'm Aaliyah Eteson." She said with a smile, pulling out her hand in a gesture for him to shake.

The man put his beer down. "Dean Winchester", he smiled back as he shook Aaliyah's hand.


End file.
